


emerald

by spilled_notes



Series: December of Drabbles [8]
Category: Holby City, The Fall
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spilled_notes/pseuds/spilled_notes
Summary: Sometimes Bernie's jealousy gets the better of her. Serena does have a liking for blondes, after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You can't tell me I wasn't the only one who immediately thought of Bernie and Serena operating on Spector...

Bernie comes out of theatre and back onto the ward, knackered and still in her scrubs, to see Serena in their office with a blonde woman, and freezes. An attractive blonde woman, if you like blondes. Which Serena does.

Her hands clench involuntarily as she watches them talking and an ugly feeling rises in her. She strides over and pushes open the door, the monster in her gratified that Serena instantly looks at her, meets her eye.

She smiles tightly, holds out her hand to the stranger. ‘Bernie Wolfe, trauma lead.’

The woman half rises from the visitor’s chair, takes her hand in a steady, firm grip. ‘Detective Superintendent Stella Gibson. How is she?’

Bernie jams her hands into the pockets of her scrubs. ‘She’ll need further surgery in the next twenty-four hours, once she’s more stable, but she’ll be fine.’

‘Thank you.’

‘Just doing my job,’ Bernie says with a brief smile. ‘I’ll take over from here, Ms. Campbell – as police liaison.’

Serena shoots her a pointed look complete with raised eyebrow but acquiesces, shaking Gibson’s hand on her way out.

*

Serena looks up from the scan she’s studying at the sound of the office door opening, the click of heels. Her eyes don’t track the leaving detective, however well cut her suit, gorgeous her figure, slender her legs. (And Serena _has_ noticed. Always does, now. Appreciates attractive women, though never feels the slightest desire to act on it. Why would she, when she has Bernie? Why would _anyone_ , if they had Bernie?)

No, Gibson leaves the ward in the periphery of her vision while her gaze remains fixed on Bernie. Bernie, who is glowering slightly, jaw set, fists clenched in her lap, dark, smouldering eyes boring into Serena’s empty chair.

Serena smiles, shakes her head. She supposes she should be angry, offended that Bernie could think her fickle, tempted, that her head could be turned by a pretty face. But she knows it’s not about her, not really. Because for all her confidence Bernie Wolfe can be so insecure, even now.

*

Later, Serena sidles up to her at the nurses station. ‘Green is not a good colour on you, Ms. Wolfe,’ she says sternly, inches from her ear.

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about,’ Bernie retorts, unconvincingly.

Serena leans against the desk beside her, close enough that she can feel the warmth radiating from her, close enough that their arms just touch. Bernie glances at her out of the corner of her eye, sees her fond – if exasperated – smile.

‘You know I haven’t eyes for anyone but you,’ Serena murmurs with a wink before turning and walking across the ward, an entirely intentional sway in her hips.


End file.
